Coming soon
by XxSmartiesxX
Summary: Naruto has a secret that he wants to keep from everybody. But what would happen if a little Huuga finds out? Can she keep his secret or will our little vampire get her first. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Naruto was walking down the streets of Kanoha to and bystander he looked fine just another 16 year old boy walking home at night. But if you took a good look at him you would notice his eyes bright red with slits. Hinata Huuga was walking home from training when she saw her beloved Naruto-kun. He didn't seem like he noticed her so she followed him unknowingly stepping right into the mouth of danger.

"_I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing?" _thought the young heir as she slowly followed after Naruto.

She was about to warn Naruto about all the bodies being found all around Kanoha and how they all seemed to have all their blood drained from their body. Naruto suddenly stopped and went down a dark ally. Hinata felt an aura saying _Do not enter._ but she trusted Naruto with all her heart and she slowly followed after him. The alleyway was dark and she had to activate her Byakugan to see.

"My, my what are you doing so far away from the Huuga compound my dear Hinata-_Chan_?" said a bitter sweet voice.

"Who's there?" yelled Hinata as she looked wildly around the ally her byakugan not seeing anything.

Suddenly two arms sank around her thin waist; Hinata shrieked "You mean you don't remember me my dear Hinata-Chan?" said the voice faking a sad voice.

"N-naruto-Kun w-what are you doing?" asked the frightened Huuga.

Naruto let out a dark chuckle, his Hinata-Chan can be so cute sometimes. Hinata was about to ask again when Naruto whispered into her ear

"Nothing you _don't_ want to do Hinata-Chan."

Shivers went down her spine when he said that.

"B-b-but N-n-naruto-kun" she stuttered but was quieted when Naruto licked and nibbled her ear.

She let out low moan and blushed 20 shades darker. She felt Naruto smirk at her actions. Naruto went up to unzip her large lavender coat and started to rub her left breast while his right arm held her in place.

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata moaned loudly as he assaulted her neck. Hinata bent her head to the side allowing him more room.

Naruto smirk turned into a wide grin and opened his mouth wide. His already abnormally long canines grew a good 3inches Hinata gasped when he came down and bite her in the neck.

Hinata heard Naruto say "Just relax in will be over soon." Then everything went black.


	2. Sneak attack

**Chapter 2**

Hinata woke up in a jolt. She looked around wildly and she noticed that she was in her room. She was wearing her lavender night gown and was tucked in. The sun was out and Hinata's alarm clock said it was 9:30.

"_I it was all a dream?" _thought Hinata as she started to get undressed.

No, it couldn't be it was so _real_ she could feel Naruto touching her kissing her neck…Hinata blushed at that little detail. _Hinata wrapped a towel around herself and went down to the Huuga bath house._ On the way there she saw her small friend Kamichi, a little girl from the branch house.

"Hinata-sama!! I'm glad I found you; Huuga-sama, Hanabi, and big brother Neji had to go to an official meeting and will return in 3 weeks!" recited the small child.

Hinata smiled at the nick-name the smaller Huuga gave to Neji no matter how many times he said don't call him that.

"Thank-you Kamichi." said Hinata "now shouldn't you be practicing your Gentle fist?"

The child nodded and skipped away.

Hinata had almost forgotten her _dream_ with Naruto-kun when she arrived at her private bath at the hot spring when she heard a voice.

"My, my, my don't you look cute Hinata-chan" a voice echoed off the walls of the enclosed room.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" said the kunoichi as she looked around the small room.

"You didn't forget about our little encounter yesterday did you?" said Naruto as he walked out of the shadows.

"_So it did happen! I knew it wasn't a dream!"_

Hinata heard a small splash and looked over to see Naruto walking towards her. Hinata jumped back and got into the Gentle Fist style Byakugan at the ready.

"Naruto I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" said Hinata as she watched Naruto take a step closer.

Naruto grinned as he watched her study him as if to see if it's the real him not another enemy ninja trying to steal the Byakugan.

Hinata saw him smirk as he looked her dead in the eyes then he sent out a chakra wave to blind her in time to crush her against the bathroom wall.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as he begain to kiss up and down her already exposed neck.

"Hmmm" she moaned as Naruto's hand started to wander her body.

"Aahhhh N-naruto-kun!" she cried out as he slowly massaged her breast.

Reality snapped back in and Hinata realized what he was doing the exact same thing from last night! Hinata is a expert at close ranged attacks and she showed no mercy to _anyone_ in a fight. A fierce cry of

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two palms!!"

Hinata sent naruto into the other side of the wall. Quickly Hinata ran outside to find out in was already dark out.

"_DAMNDAMNDAMN!!" Hinata thought as she ran into the compound and up the stairs._ Hinata reached her room in time before Naruto came. Hinata ran to her closet and let go of her towel (which she was holding up with chakra) and went to grab some pants when she heard something that sent a chill down her spine.

"Why _thank-you_ Hinata-Chan you didn't have to get undressed for _me." _Hinata felt her heart flutter and she turned around to see Naruto sitting on her bed.

"Eck!" she screamed as she went to cover herself up.

Two strong arms wrapped around her body pressing her bear back _his_ bear chest.

"Tell me Hinata-chan why do you temp me? You body is so…" he didn't finish his sentence as he went to lick a certain spot on her neck.

They were standing in front of a mirror so Hinata could see everything that was going on and what she saw terrified her. Naruto _sweet_ Naruto had bright red eyes with slits in them and his canines were growing a good 3 inches longer that what they should be.

"Naruto-kun what are you?" asked the petrified Huuga as he licked and nibbled her neck.

"A vampire."

Hinata felt the two sharp fangs bite down on her neck and Hinata's world started to blur.

"Naruto-kun-" was all she got to mutter before everything went black.

**Thank you for the reviews and I would like to saw I don't own Naruto or anyone in it this goes for anything I write.**


	3. I love you

**Chapter 3**

Hinata woke up in the hot springs naked and in the water.

"_I know that wasn't a dream it couldn't be could it?" Hinata thought as she looked around the small space._

The branch members walking around doing whatever chores they had to do. Hinata quickly changed into her ninja uniform and ran outside. Only to be greeted by Mikuro a branch member with a crush on the little girl named Kamichi. (Same age people)

"Hinata-sama how did you get that bite mark on your neck?" asked the Huuga.

"_Damn it was real"_

"Oh nothing I just got bite by something during a mission" she said.

Before he got a chance to question her some more about the mysterious bite Hinata ran out the compound and out into the village.

"Hinata! I'm glad I found you I got to ask you for a favor." said a bubbly voice behind her. Hinata turned to see a pink haired kunoichi run up to her.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Hinata. Sakura seemed out of breath when see finally reached her.

"I need you to use your byakugan to find Naruto for me."

She froze at her friend's request. Sakura seemed to notice her friend's sudden change of appearance.

"What's wrong Hinata you look like you've seen a ghost?'

_Oh, no not a ghost_

"_I'm_ fine j-just a little nervous that all!" Hinata lied quickly.

"Oh, ok then let's go!" said the kunoichi.

"Right, Byakugan!" Hinata looked around for the boy chakra signal "He's at the training grounds field 3.

"Ok thanks." Sakura said before running off to find Naruto.

"Wait Sakura I have to ask you something!"

"What is it Hinata?" said the strawberry headed ninja.

"W-well the t-thing is have you noticed Naruto-kun a-acting different lately?"

"No, why?" asked the medic-nin.

"Oh, no reason forget I asked."

Sakura glanced back at the strange Huuga and left.

"_I'm going to the library to see what I can find out about vampires" Hinata thought to herself as she started walking to the Konoha public library._

Hinata stopped when she heard an all too familiar call.

"Hinata-Chaan!!"

"N-naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she looked to see the blond ninja run up to her.

Hinata was almost afraid to look in his eyes fearing that they would be blood shot red as their previous encounters have been. Hinata reluctantly looked up to see Naruto standing there scratching an invisible scratch on the back of his head. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his deep blue eyes staring at her. When she realized that Naruto-kun was staring intently at her she blushed at started doing something she hated so much.

"H-h-hello N-n-naruto-kun h-how do you feel?" The boy looked normal no fangs no blood lust in his eyes anything.

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan, can I talk to you for a quick second I promise it won't take long."

Naruto and Hinata started walking around the village when Hinata got the nerve to ask Naruto what the hell is going on.

"Naruto-kun are you really a vampire?"

"Well not really the thing in I'm like a hanyou. You see the Kyuubi was sealed inside me when I was an infant by the fourth…"

**FLASHBACK**

_You see the fourth Hokage lying on the ground holding a bundle close to himself._

"_I'm sorry my son I couldn't protect you or your mother. Now I sealed the ultimate evil deep within you, I hope you can forgive me for cursing you with such a heavy burden." The Hokage breathed his last few words as he died. The little baby seemed to have sensed his presence leave and started to cry. _

"_Aw you poor baby stuck alone in the world all alone." snickered an evil voice as an evil shadow slowly walked towards the crying baby. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal a woman with long black hair and red eyes._

"_Hahaha" she snickered as she picked up the small bundle to reveal a newborn's already spiky blond hair. _

_You smell…nice…" the female vampire said as she took a whiff of the boy._

_The vampire opened her mouth and two sharp fangs appeared._

"_Very nice indeed."_

_Her mad crackling was heard thru out the forest as she bites into the infant._

**FLASHBCK OVER**

…and that's what happened." Naruto finished as he looked sheepishly at Hinata to see her reaction. He was surprised when two arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry," Hinata said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"O-Oh-no please don't start to cry Hinata-chan please! I uhh! I'm sorry I made you cry please don't cry!!" Naruto said freaking out.

"I should have told you that I loved you sooner then you wouldn't to have to have suffered so much."

Naruto was shocked to hear her confession she really _loved_ him.

"Hinata-chan I …"

"Naruto!!!" an angry voice called out.

Sakura came walking towards them with an angry look on her face.

"I've been looking for you for the past 3 hours we're leaving **now **Kakashi wanted us at the training grounds 2 hours ago now lets **GO**." said the girl as she grabbed the back of his coaler(sp?) and dragged him away.

"But Sakura!! I got to-"

"No buts!!"

"But!!"

"I said **NO** buts!!"

Hinata watched as her love got dragged knowing in her heart that he was going to say..

"_I love you to Hinata-chan."_


	4. LemonExtra

**Hello Inukagrulesz here and I love the fact that I can write this chapter and a lemon!!! P.S I'm not perverted!!! Not me!! I swear!! Disclaimer I don't own Naruto… but if I did Naruto and hinata would sooo be together!****J**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata was in her room lying on her bed day dreaming about nothing important when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Why hello beautiful I was wondering if I could come over to your place tonight?" asked Hinata's _boyfriend _Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun you can, how's about 9:30?"

"Perfect! See you then!"

Hinata hung up the phone and started thinking about what happened to cause them to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

**LEMONWARNING**

_11:30 at night Huuga House_

Hinata was brushing her long bluish-black hair when she heard two soft but hard knocks on her door. Hinata knew it wasn't a branch member because they have to leave the main house at 10:00 and her family wasn't due back in another 2 and ½ weeks. Hinata activated her byakugan to look thru the door only to see Naruto chakra signature. Hinata deactivated her byakugan and answered the door.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here you could get in a lot of trouble!" said the worried girl as she quickly ushered him inside.

Naruto looked at her with semi-red eyes and a strange look on his face.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked a worried Hinata she knew Naruto was going thru special training to resist his inner vampire because he would always came over to her house at night to talk.

"Naru-" was all she got out before he crushed her mouth to his.

Naruto ran his tough across the bottom of her lip begging to enter her mouth. Hinata opened her mouth slightly and his tough quickly entered mouth and a tough war began. Naruto won of course by successfully pushing her tough into her mouth.

"Mmm N-naruto" Hinata moaned as he started to push her on the bed. Hinata let him do it without complaint because of the intense pleasure she was giving her. She'd never felt such pleasure in her life.

Naruto took of his jacket to reveal an orange muscle shirt _(typical naruto) _that to quickly came off him. Hinata got a good chance to look at Naruto's perfect chest. He had perfectly sculpted abs and long lean arms. Not too much and not to less. Simply _perfection_. Hinata felt Naruto slowly slide up her night gown till it was completely lifted off her body. Hinata tried to cover herself up but Naruto grabbed her arms and held them over her head.

"Don't your beautiful." whispered Naruto as he leaned down and licked one of her nipples until it was hard.

Hinata moaned at the feeling and opened her legs to give him more space. Hinata felt herself get wet down in her lower region. Hinata never felt that before and blushed as Naruto continued to kiss down her body till he got to her chest. Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto licked her large mound while grinding the other one in his hand.

"N-Naruto-kuuun!!"

Naruto nibbled on her neck. Biting it and then licking it over and over again. Definitely giving her a mark.

Naruto started kissing down her stomach; Hinata opened her legs even more.

Hinata was wondering what Naruto was doing _not that she was complaining anyway_.

Naruto slowly slid one finger in her

"Aaahhh Naruto-Kun!!" Hinata half screamed half yelled as her body arched into his touch.

Naruto laughed at her reaction.

Naruto leaned down and whispered into her ear…

"I didn't know you were a screamer Hinata-chan."

Hinata cried out even louder when a second digit entered her. She felt pure bliss when the third finger entered her body and started to pound into her and just when Hinata was about to climax Naruto added chakra his fingers going faster and harder than before.

"NARU-!" Hinata screamed loudly cumming deeply against his fingers only to be muffled down by Naruto's mouth.

Hinata let out a low whine when Naruto removed his fingers.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I just want a taste."

Naruto licked his fingers clean while looking her dead in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned as she came up to give him a passion filled kiss.

Hinata quickly got turned on as she tasted her own juices in Narutos mouth.

"Before we get to the good part Hinata we need to do a couple of things." Naruto said as he did a few hand signs.

"Sound barrier no jutsu" whispered Naruto huskily. "We don't need to let anyone else hear you scream my name now do we Hinata-_chan_?"

Naruto then did a jutsu that will make sure than Hinata won't get pregnant not matter _how many rounds they go thru._ Hinata saw that Naruto still had his pants on and quickly undid his button, unzipped them, and pulled them down along with his boxers at the same time. Hinata was surprised to be greeted by Naruto's erect 10 in cock. It was huge!

"My, my isn't someone eager." teased Naruto.

_That's has to fit in me?!? Its way to huge! _thought Hinata as she eyed his cock.

Naruto must have noticed her staring and made a sly grin.

"See something you like Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned.

_I wanna take that grin right off his face._ Hinata thought evilly as she eyed his harden length.

"Hinata what are you thinking?" Naruto asked as he noticed a blend of lust and pure evil in her eyes.

His question was answered when she flipped him on his back and grabbed mini _him._ Hinata slid her mouth up and down his staff repeatedly only to come back up to lick his head. Hinata got what she wanted when he groaned and the smirk he wore quickly vanished. Hinata kept licking him slowly only to hear him groan.

"Damn Hinata-chan stop teasing me." Naruto moaned out.

It was Hinata's turn to smirk as she decided to go painfully slow. Naruto groaned/growled out something that sounded like 'Fuckin tease'. Hinata smiled at the sound and started to go faster. Naruto groaned again and put his hands on her head pushing his dick farther down her throat making her deep throat him. Hinata didn't mind him bobbing her head for her and whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth she pumped with her hand.

"Damn Hinata move I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out trying to remove her head.

Hinata wasn't havin' that and pushed her head farther down his staff sucking as hard as she could. Naruto moaned loudly and released deep within her mouth. Hinata swallowed as much as she could even though some escaped her mouth. Hinata slid Naruto's now limp dick out her mouth making a slight popping noise. Naruto pulled Hinata up on his chest and gave her a passion filled kiss while tasting his seed in her moist cavern

"Damn Hinata where did you learn to do that?"

Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto again.

"Nowhere Naru-kun" Hinata replyed using his nick-name

"Go to sleep Hinata-chan I'll be here when you wake up" Naruto mumbled to her while pulling up the discarded sheets. Then Naruto remembered something important he had to say.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered

"I love you" said Naruto hugging Hinata close to him.

Tears filled Hinatas eyes and she hugged him back

"I love you too Naruto-kun"

"Now go to sleep Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered in her ear.

**LEMON OVER**

Hinata remembered it like it was yesterday. A smile crept on her face when she thought that they should do it again sometime. Later that day Naruto explained why he jumped her last night. Apparently vampires have mating seasons and his inner vampire wanted her as a mate. Hinata was glad at this because she still felt like she was competing for Narutos love against Sakura. She had over heard Sakura saying Naruto was super hot and she wouldn't mind dating him. Heh, well now evil inner-hina could say,

_**HAHA **__**BITCH**__**HE'S MINE!!!!**_

Hinata was proud that she grabbed Naruto before Sakura had a chance to.

It was 8:13 and since Naruto was going thru mating season Hinata wanted to get a much sleep as she could get.

**Well thank you for reading and please review. And one more thing I refuse to write any more lemons it's too embarrassing. If you want lemons write them and email it to me at **** thanksJ!!**


End file.
